Keya's Introduction
by keynomoe
Summary: This story introduces a new charecter Keya. She is quite a mystery. Also we find more out about Inuyasha's past. So pleeease read it!
1. Keya dog demond of healing chapter 1

KEYA'S INTRODUCTION

Nothing beats the relaxing peace of the forest.

Kagome: Sit boy!!! Sit, sit, sit, SIT!

Unless Inuyasha and the gang are in it. -.-

Sango: What did Inuyasha do this time?

She asked this as her and Shippo came back from their walk.

Miroku: Inuyasha insulted her cooking saying that it tasted like chalk. - . –

Shippo: **** huh Why wont he ever learn. If he ticks Kagome off he is going to get hurt.

Inuyasha: What the hell was that for!?!?!

Kagome: You know perfectly well what it was for!

Inuyasha: All I said was that your cooking stunk.

Kagome: Sit boy!

Bang!

Shippo, Sango, Miroku: --()

Somewhere far off was a village were our new character lay.

Keya: Hold still this might hurt.

Keya said this as she applied a mixture to a wound on a man's arm.

Man villager: Grunt You are so gentle with the people you heal. It's no wonder they call you the angel of care.

Keya: Giggle Thank – you, but really it's no big deal.

Demon on the rampage, demon on the rampage!!!!!

A villager ran up to Keya.

Keya: What do you mean demon on the rampage?

Scared villager: There's a rampaging demon on the lose in the forest!

Hmmmmm. That demon must have a jewel shard in him. That must be what I've been feeling Keya thought. After this she ran off into the forest.

Keya: Mieka!

As soon as Keya a big cat demon that looked like Keylala came bounding up to her. Keya swung onto her in a quick movement and they were off.

Kagome: Hey, wait up Shippo!

Shippo: Hurry up Kagome you have to see this.

Inuyasha: What's that runt found now?

Miroku: I see you're still in a foul mood from this mornings events.

Inuyasha: What's that suppose to mean monk?!?!

WHAK!

Miroku hit Inuyasha on the head were the wound he had gotten from Kagome still lay. Which was NOT a good thing to do on his part.

Inuyasha: What ya do that for monk grab Mirroku by the robe

Mirroku: I was only trying to prove a point. ()

Inuyasha: Oh ya? Well let me prove a point with my fist! :

WHACK, SLAM, KABAM, WHACK

Kagome: huh, Inuyasha seems have to have gotten himself into another fit.

Shippo: Kagome look! What do you think happened?

Kagome: What in the world?

As Kagome finally reached the top of the hill where Shippo was she saw ruins of something. New foliage grew over the wreckage but still there were parts that would not grow.

Kagome: It's awful. Do you think demons did this?

Shippo: I don't know. (

Sango: Oh my. This is horrible, but one things for sure no demon did this.

Inuyasha: take this and this and some more of this! :D

While Kagome and the others were talking Inuyasha was STILL beating up Miroku.

Kagome: Inuyasha would you stop your bickering and get over her!

Inuyasha: Oh fine. drop Miroku What's the problem?

Kagome: Just look down there and see for your self.

Inuyasha: Uhh no way!

Inuyasha quickly jumped down to the wreckage leaving the others on the ridge wondering.

Inuyasha: It can't be, its been so long I guess I'd forgotten. This was my old home. Where the treacherous murder had occurred. I remember now like it was yesterday. It wasn't that long since my mother had died. Sesshomaru was gone somewhere and I was left to take care of our little sister. It was her seventh birthday and she was making a flower necklace. The villagers were once again teasing her about being a half breed and throwing rocks at her. I came and threatened to make them all shish kabobs, but she would grab my sleeve and smile up at me and say "Don't get mad at them Inny. They just don't understand the actual joy about being a half – demon." Then she walked back to the house. That night the terrible act occurred. I was out getting some more fire wood for the heater. When I got back the villagers were burning down the house with my little sister still inside. I could hear her cry's for help I tried to get to her but there was some kind of barrier between me and the house. By the time I actually could get inside the house the flames had died and .... there was nothing left of her.

As Inuyasha remember this horrible thing some tears ran down his face. The only trace of it occurring was the drops on the ground.

The others had been there watching Inuyasha for awhile worried.

Kagome: Oh Inuyasha what is the matter

keynomoe: Okay guys I'm going to stop here for now. Please keep reading don't worry I promise that it will get funnier. Its just that I'm trying to get you hooked and introduce the setting so Uhh yeah. So there is this girl named Keya and she seems to be interested in the Shikon jewel also. Inuyasha has a dead sister no one has herd about. That pretty much sums it up. Oh yeah P.S for all Koga fans I shall have him in my next chapter so keep reading! 


	2. Kouga meets Keya chapter 2

**KOUGA MEETS KEYA**

Keynomoe: Hello! How are you people doing? Okay if you are reading this than it must mean you read my last chapter Thank – you! For all who didn't doom on you, doom on you, doom on you hours later doom on YOU! Okay I think that's enough of that. Oh yeah I forgot Kouga's companions names so I shall refer to them as companion 1 and companion 2. if you know their actual names please tell me.

Wham

Keynomoe: rub wound from someone who hit her on the head with a chair. (

Hey who did that?!?!?!

Inuyasha: I did! How dare you make me cry in your story!

Keynomoe: Oh Inuyasha when did you get here? Oh well. Listen I thought it was aproperiate with your sister dying and all. Are you telling me that you wouldn't cry for your own sister?

Inuyasha: Well uh... its not that its just not manly to cry.

Keynomoe: Okay lets just ignore Inuyasha for now.

Inuyasha: Hey!

Keynomoe: Lets get back to the story!

(Chapter 2)

KABLOOIE!

"What in the world was that?" wondered Keya as her and Mieka came ever closer to the demon. "It came in the direction where the demon was sighted we better hurry and find out what's going on."

"Great job Kouga!" Companion 1 complimented Kouga.

"Ehh, it was nothing. That demon didn't even come close to matching my strength even with a jewel shard." Kouga bragged as he bent down to grab the jewel fragment from the demons remains.

Whoosh

"Huh? What the hell was that?" Kouga questioned after something speeded by him. "Oh well. What ever it was it's gone now. I'll grab the jewel shard and we'll be on our wa..."

Kouga stopped in mid sentence. where once was the jewel shard was just gunk from the demon remains.

"WHERE THE HELL DID IT GO!" Kouga shouted.

"I think I can help you find that out."

All eyes shifted up to the branches of an oak to where the voice came from. There standing on the trees branches was Keya! (A/N: Yeah! little clappies! )

"Yeah and who are you and what do you know about my stolen jewel shard?" Kouga growled.

Keya Stepped out of the shad and into the sun so she could be seen better. The silk of her blue robes glittered in the sunlight like her golden hair.

"My name is of none of your concern, but that stolen jewel shared I can tell you about." replied Keya why'll she brought out the jewel shard from her pants pocket and swung it back and forth in a taunting motion.

Kouga glared back up at Keya knowing that she had made a fool of him.

"Give that back to me or else!" threatened Kouga.

"Or else what?" Keya taunted

"I'm surprised that you haven't heard of me. If you had just at the sight of me you would have ran your tail between your legs. My name's Kouga."

Man this guys got an ego the size of a dragon demon Keya thought to herself. "I've heard of you. You're the wolf demon chief Kouga killer of villages and villagers. Brutal, merciless, coniving the list of treacheries go on. YOU are the type of demon that give us other demons bad reputation."

Kouga stared up at this girl surprised that she knew all this and still had the nerve to steal his jewel shard. "Huh, if you know all of this then why do you not flee?"

Keya grinned a devilish grin at this then responded simply, "Cause I know I'm stronger than you."

Kouga's jaw just dropped at Keya's response. Companion 1 and 2 just rolled with laughter.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I've got thins to do places to see so later." Keya interrupted and did a little wave gesture and was off.

With her followed a very perturbed Kouga. How dare she humiliate me like that I'll teach her a lesson she'll never forget! thought Kouga.

As he was occupied with these thoughts he neglected to notice that Keya had just jumped up into a nearby tree and Kouga was going right passed her.

He may be fast, but I'm smarter. thought Keya. Keya jumped down and started walking back towards where she had left Mieka.

She was almost there when a net was thrown over her and she was pined to the ground. Keya wiggled to get lose but to no avail.

"It's no use that's the strongest net in Japan you might as well just give up." Gloated kouga who had just walk up to her and bent down to her level.

"hu?" Wait a moment she has inuyasha's scent on her and now that I see her at this closeness she does look a bit like the mutt. I wonder if she's related to him in any way. Wondered Kouga.

"Hey girl two questions, 1 what's your name and 2 are you related to Inuyasha?" questoned Kouga.

"Why do you think I would ever tell you" Keya replied with a glare.

"sigh I was hopping it wouldn't come to this, but .. companion 1 companion 2 get the hostage." ordered Kouga.

As ordered companion 1 & 2 went to reatreave the "hostage" into the forest. They were gone for awile,but then they emerged bringing Mieka in chains.

Keya's eyes widened at the sight of this and glared back at Kouga.

"Now lets try this again, answer the questions or your animal gets hurt." Kouga threatened.

Keya was silent for moments just glaring at kouga. Finally she took a deep breath and replied, "My name is Keya and ... I'm Inuyasha's sister."

END CHAPTER 2

Keynomoe: What a twist change huh. Was that better for your manliness Inuyasha? sarcastic

Inuyahsa: in corner grumbleing

Keynomoe: WHAT'S THE MATTER NOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Inuyasha: You didn't have me in it!

Keynomoe: You're such a cry baby.

Inuyasha: Would you like to say that to my face? withdraw tetsaiga

Keynomoe: Surer! Crrrryyyyy bbbbbaaaabbbbyyyy!

Inuyasha: Okay that's it you're going down! swings sword to Keynomoe's neack

Keynomoe: Sit boy, sit boy sit boy.

WHAM, WHAM, WHAM!

Keynomoe: That should keep him busy for awhile. D Well see you later, please email me!


	3. Family Reonion

Keynomoe: Hia ppl!!!!!! Okay I'm going to keep this short so uhh yeah. Oh also I want to tell u ppl to read MasterofEvil911 story. It's quite good so far and if you're a Tokyo Mew Mew fan you'll want to read it. Okay now on with the ....

Inuyasha: Ha ha ha! I have earplugs so now you can't say sit Ha! :)

Keynomoe: O.o Grabs Microphone and cranks it up to full blast. **CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!**

Inuyasha: . 

Keynomoe: Now that Inuyasha has been taken care of lets get on with chapter three!

Inuyasha: .

CHAPTER 3 

**FAMILY REONION**

Kouga and the others stared surprised that this girl was Inuyasha's sister. The silence was of course broken by Kouga and his big mouth. "Wow, so mutt face has a little sister. Well now that I look at you, you do sorta resemble him in a lot of ways."

Keya glared up at Kouga and shouted, "Are you saying I look like a boy?!????!!!!!?!?!"

"Well yah, you gonna make something of it?!" Kouga answered.

In one quick movement Keya had swung herself around, and knocked Kouga's feet right out from under him.

Kouga's companions laughed at this sight even the wolves could be heard snickering. Kouga's face turned bright red. This was half because of his anger the other half was himself blushing.

"Damn you girl!" Cursed Kouga. "I've had just about enough of you and your sassy attitude!" "This is one of the reasons boys that having a human for your woman is the way to go, their less sassy, like my Kagome."

"Man I feel sorry for that girl." Keya responded under her breath.

"What'd you say?!?!" Kouga questioned as his eye twitched.

With a smile Keya replied, "I said that I feel sorry for that girl for being your woman!"

Kouga's face turned from bright red to lava red in seconds. "THAT IS IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! Kouga shouted. "Give me the jewel shard and I'll be on my way!"

Keya smirked at this remark and answered, "I don't think so wolf boy."

Then there was a small click and Keya unleashed her Tetzeika and cut the net that bound her to shreds.

Why'll Kouga had been rambling on Keya had been adjusting herself, so that her hands were on the hilt of her sword so she could unleash it.

In another quick movement she had cut Mieka free as well and swung onto her back.

"Later flea brain thanks for the shard! I hope we never cross paths again." Keya said as her and Mieka flew of.

Before Kouga got out of his shock Keya and Mieka were already out of sight.

"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha cursed at the white baboon cloaked demon. "Why don't you come down here and fight yourself!?!" Inuyasha said this as he dodge an attack from the giant dragon demon, another creation from Naraku.

"Why should I waste my time with you Inuyasha when you can't even defeat a piece of me?" Naraku questioned.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku shouted and uncovered his right hand, but soon covered it back up when Naraku's bugs' appeared. "Sorry Inuyasha.

"Whatever monk, you just stand on the side lines and let me do all the dirty work." Inuyasha replied.

"Don't forget about me Inuyasha." Sango yelled. "Hirakose!" she yelled this and through her boomerang at the dragon, but to everyone's dismay the demon caught it and crunched it to splinters. "Oh no!"

"It looks like you're on your own Inuyasha." Kagome called from the sidelines where Shippo, Miroku, Herself and now Sango stood. I feel so useless just standing here, but what can I do my bow is broken.

Kagome's thoughts were inturupted by a loud thump. Inuyasha had been nailed to the ground and could not move. The dragons foot applying more pressure by the second.

Up in the sky above where the fight was taking place Keya and Mieka flew above.

"Mieka what to you suppose that cry of agony was for?" Keya wondered.

"Merow?"

"Yah, I guess we should go and check if anyone needs our help." Sighed Keya. "Then again the last time we did that we ended up meeting that jerk Kouga."

"Merrow!!"

"Okay, okay we'll go and check it out just don't get so mad." Keya giggled. At this Mieka soared down to where the fight was.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Inuyasha let out another tortured cry as the dragon pressed down even more.

"So Inuyasha I guess this is the end." Naraku gloated as he floated down to Inuyasha. "I must say that its been fun, but the better demon won I'll be sure to tell Keykio about your death."

"BASTARD!!!!!!" Shouted Inuyasha with all the breath he could mustard.

"Oh no, INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed wile shedding tears.

"STAR SLASH!"

A humungus amount of power rocketed towards the dragon. Cutting off his back leg, ear and streamer. The dragon reared in pain, and swish around to look at his attacker. This attacker was no less than our very own Keya with her Tetzeika in hand.

"Touch Inuyasha again and parish!" threatened Keya

"And who might you be?" Naraku asked once again surviving a chance at death.

"Man what is it with people wanting to know my name today." Keya wondered.

Before Keya could continue wondering this the dragon lunged at Inuyasha teeth bared.

"MOON BEAM BANG!" Keya slashed her sword at the demon again. This time she slashed the dragon in half killing it. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BROTHER AGAIN!" Keya yelled, but as soon as she discovered what she had blurted out she quickly covered her mouth with both hands.

No it can't be. This girl can't be Inuyasha's sister thought Naraku.

"So you're Inuyasha's sister Keya, so that means that he saved you from the fire, good. I can still use you for my plan." Naraku replied.

"Uhh, Naraku who are you talking to?" Kagura asked.

Naraku thought that this was a silly question, but then saw that Keya hadn't been listening to a single word he had said. Instead she was over beside Inuyasha caring to his wounds. Naraku's jaw dropped a little that she wasn't paying attention to him. "sigh We'll leave getting her for another day, for now lets take our leave." With this they left.

"Is he all right?" Kagome asked as Keya came out of the abandon hutch they had found.

"He'll be just fine he just needs to rest." Keya responded with a small smile. She sat down beside Kagome.

Miroku sat down beside Keya and asked, "So you're Inuyasha's little sister. I thought he said that you had died. How did you survive?"

Keya grabbed her knee's and pulled them up to her chest and looked down. "Well all I can remember is fire blazing around me and me screaming for help. I then heard a voice tell me it would be all right then I passed out. When I woke up I was out on a field."

"You poor girl you've been through so much." Miroku sympathized, but was also fondling Keya's butt.

WHACK!

Keya slapped him so hard that he flew into the sky.

"Don't worry about him." Kagome said. "He always goes after pretty girls butts."

Keya stared at her with horrific horror.

"Your Kagome right?" Keya asked.

"Yes, why?" replied Kagome.

"Well you see I met this obnoxious wolf demon Kouga and he said that you were his woman." Keya said.

Kagome's jaw dropped at this then quickly corrected, "No I'm not he just says he is. Also he try's to kill Inuyasha to impress me."

"Oh, good. Man do I feel sorry for you." Sympathized Keya.

"Keya I need to talk to you." Inuyasha said.

Everyone whipped their heads around to see Inuyasha clinging to the side of the door.

"Inuyasha you should be resting, we can talk later." Keya said this as she ran up to Inuyasha and tried to persuade him to go back and rest.

"No! We need to talk now!" Inuyasha insisted.

"You're just as stubborn as when you where little." Keya stressed. "Well okay if it will make you feel better."

After this Inuyasha and Keya walked into the forest. With Keya trying to support him.

They walked in silence neither of them wanting to start the conversation. Soon they got to a small clearing and Inuyasha sat down. Keya following suit by sitting beside him.

"Its been awhile hasn it?" Inuyasha started. Keya nodded her head in agreement. "It's odd that we meet each other on this day, the day we were separated." "Oh, by the way Happy Birthday."

"Thank – you." Keya responded. "I should leave soon though I don't want to cause you and your friends any trouble."

Before Keya could do anything Inuyasha grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Don't you dare say that! I wont let you go, I will not lose you again! Not with Naraku causing terror." Inuyasha was shedding some tears at this point. "Promise me that you wont leave me again or ever." At this Inuyasha held her tighter.

"Inuyasha, hmm okay, I promise." Keya answered hugging him back.

Their sweet moment was interrupted by Kagome's scream.

(End Chapter 3)

Keynomoe: Yeah! I'm finished chapter 3, and Inuyasha's still unconscious! Yeah!

Next time on Inuyasha: Kagome's scream was for no other than Naraku that had just attacked. Inuyasha and Keya rush in to help, but are to late Naraku has grabbed Shippo for a hostage! Light brained Keya jumps onto Naraku before he teleported and was teleported with him. Keya saves Shippo, but now is wounded and to make matters worse it is a crescent moon and she has been turned into her human form! And just to annoy her even more Kouga and another pack find her. Join me next time on Inuyasha: Keya and Kouga The trouble starts part 1 chapter 4.

Keya: WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?!?!?!

Keynomoe: Snicker


	4. Kouga and Keya the Trouble Begins Part 1

Keynomoe: Okay it's torturing time for Keya! ï 

Keya: Please I beg of you don't go through with this! ''

Keynomoe: **evil grin** No!!!!!

CHAPTER 4 

**KOGA AND KEYA THE TROUBLE BEGINS PART 1**

Keya and Inuyasha rushed towards their encampment. Where fighting could be heard. They knew that it was Naraku when they saw his evil bugs. (A/N: You know why they are evil bugs? It's because they resemble wasps! ALL WASPS MUST DIE! THE SAME GOES FOR SEAGULS! :) Okay I feel better now)

When Inuyasha and Keya finally got there Naraku's evil bugs attacked them injecting them with poison. Finally when they had subsided the nasty little creatures Naraku was taking his leave, but to their dismay he wasn't going alone. He had Shippo!

"If you want this fox runt back Keya come to my castle, you know where it is." Said Naraku.

Naraku was about to teleport with Shippo, but Keya wasn't about to let him leave with her little friend. Keya jumped on top of him and was teleported with them.

As they teleported through time Keya fought with Naraku to get Shippo back. Finally Keya gave him a kick at the head, and it fell off destroying Naraku's puppet.

Shippo and Keya tried to get to each other, but the current of time was too strong. They drifted apart Keya yelled his name until she could no longer see him then she blacked out.

"Do you think she's dead Katusa?" Asked a rough male voice.

"Kuntaro you dummy! Of course she's alive, she's breathing isn't she?" The one named Katusa answered.

Keya laid down on the wet midnight grass listening to these two biker. She was to exsosted and wounded to open her eyes. Not even thinking it strange that she was hurting so.

"Well do you think we should take her to the boss?" wondered Kuntaro.

"Might as well, if the boss has no use for her we can just use her for food. Besides if we don't eat her something else will." Katusa reasoned this as she licked her lips.

They must be demons thought Keya. That or canable humans.

As she thought this the two demons grabbed her arms and legs and started dragging her.

A while later she could hear laughing and smell the hint of wolf in the air. We must be heading towards a wolf pack. As she thought this the thought of Kouga ran through her head. She would have shook her head at this thought if she wasn't so weak. Then she thought that they must be really far away because she could barley smell the wolves.

To her surprise when they dropped her on the ground.

"What in the world do we have here?" questioned a familiar voice.

Keya was horrified at the sound of this voice. She mustard all her strength and opened her eyes. To her horror the voice belonged to Kouga.

"wait a minute that scent ..." Kouga started.

Oh no here it comes thought Keya.

Kouga grabbed her by the collar of her robes up to his face and questioned, "You have Naraku's scent on you! WHERE IS HE?!?!?!" "By the way who in the world are you?"

What the hell? Why doesn't he recognize me Keya wondered? Then a terrible thought streaked across her brain. No! It can't be. She quickly stared down at her hands and cloak. Her hands were normal and her blue cloak had paled. This only happened when she turned into a human.

Kouga raised an eyebrow and said "I'll ask you again WHERE IS NARAKU."

Keya glared back at Kouga and spat in his face. Kouga immediately dropped her on the ground, and wiped his face with is his arm. The new wolf clan that he had assembled was laughing out loud with the wolves snickering with them.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?" Kouga yelled, but Keya didn't hear him she had once again blacked out.

"Where the hell is that damn Naraku!" Inuyasha cursed as he and the others cut through the thicket of shrubbery in the forest.

Quite far back form Inuyasha the others were having a conversation. "Inuyasha's been in a foul mood since the kidnapping don't you think?" Miroku sarcastically questioned.

"Well can you blame him? With him and Keya just reuniting then having to be split up again and so soon." Sango commented.

"I hope Keya and Shippo are all right." Worried Kagome.

Damn that Naraku! How dare he take Keya. Inuyasha thought. Keya you promised me that we would never be separated again. "grr KEYA!"

"Achoooo! 

Keya sniffled. Someone must be talking about me she thought. Then looked around her and saw that she was laying in the cave on a patch of grass. Quickly she stood up ready to make her escape before Kouga saw her back in her real form, but then she flinched at a great pain. Keya was surprised at this. She shouldn't feel pain in her demon form. With great horror Keya looked at her hair and saw that it was still black, but it was morning. How could this be.

"Look who's up."

Keya turned her head her hair brushing across her face as she did this. She saw Kouga standing there with a newly killed deer.

"Are you in more of a talking mood now?" Kouga sarcastically asked as he walked towards Keya.

What should I do wondered Keya? If I tell him who I am he'll probably kill me. Then a thought rolled across her mind, and a smile slipped on her face.

"Well can you tell me where that snake Naraku is or not?" questioned Kouga now really close to her face, but not too close just incase she decided to spit on his face again.

Keya patted her throat indicating she could not speak. (A/N: Wow what a brilliant idea. I can't believe she thought of this... Who is this and what has she done with the real Keya! Keya: Grrr! Kagome: Now Keynomoe be nice. Keynomoe: I bet you $50.00 that she screws it up some how. Kagome: ... Deal!)

"sigh Oh my god she's a mute." Kouga said this while running his hand down his face. "Oh well, Katusa, Tamion! Take this girl to the washing corters, so she can wash off the blood and bring her a new kamono to put on."

"Yes sir!" answered the two girls who he had called. They came over and took Keya by the arms lightly to help her.

If you try and eat me you'll die! Keya sent this to the two girls telepathly. She knew that they were too dumb to think that she could actually do this, but it's nice to give them a good scare.

"This is the bathing courters." Tamion instructed. "If you need us well be by that tree."

Keya nodded her head and the two wolf girls were off. Once the girls were out of sight Keya stripped off her clothes, and slipped into the steaming water.

Keya groaned as the water hit her wounds were the blood had already dried. The water stung her body as it went into her wounds healing them. She was still delusional and weak. Her forehead throbbed. She put the back of her hand on her forehead then quickly removed it, for it was burning. These symptoms were all because of Naraku's bugs poison.

I will only feel worse as time goes by thought Keya. If I don't figure out why I'm still human and turn back to my normal form I will probably die.

She soaked her acking limbs in the water letting the pain seep away. Her arms moved back and forth in the water making ripples. She touched the marking on her arm it was starting to burn. The time must be close, or he is close she thought this with a deep gulp.

When she was about to get out she heard this terrified scream. She quickly got out and got on her new kimono. Though she hated the fact that it was a dress, but didn't worry about that then. Then she rushed off to where the terrified screams were coming from.

Her legs and limbs still hurted, but she didn't have time to worry about that now. Someone was in danger.

When she finally got there she saw that a humongous demon was chasing something. That something was none other than Shippo! He was crying for help and running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"SHIPPO!" Keya yelled reaching for her sword, but there was nothing there. Damn I must have lost it in the fight with Naraku.

Shippo looked up when he heard his name. By the sound of her voice he knew that it was Keya, but when he saw the human who had the voice he was utterly confudsed.

Then remembering that she was only half demon he called out, "KEYA HELP ME!"

Keya without thinking, again, (Keya: Hey!) ran towards Shippo and the demon that looked like a gigantic wolf. The demon was just about to slash at Shippo when Keya grabbed Shippo and rolled out of danger, but also receiving a blow from the slash.

The wolf was taking another slash at them, but Keya was still recovering from the last one. It looked like it was the end for her. (Keya: Nooooooo! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!) Lucky for her Kouga had been spying on her, and rushed to her rescue. He took his sword and slashed of the wolf's paw. Then grabbed Keya and Shippo and ran off before the cut off paw could hit them.

"Leave the fighting to me girl!" Kouga said. "You're just a human with no powers you shouldn't be fighting."

With this Kouga ran off to fight the demon.

"What a show off." Whispered Keya.

Shippo looked up at her and asked, "Keya why are you still in human form?"

"To tell you the truth Shippo I don't really know." Keya whispered.

Shippo and Keya stopped their conversation when they heard a loud thump. The wolf demon had swiped at Kouga and knocked him down to the ground.

Wait a minute Keya thought. That wolf has a jewel shard in its forehead!

Yep that's right Keya can also see and sense jewel shards.

As soon as she realized this she asked Shippo, "Shippo can you turn into a sword for me?"

"Sure!" he answered with this he transformed.

Keya grabbed Shippo by the hilt and ran off towards the demon. Kouga was just getting up when . . .

"Excuse me wolf boy!" Keya said this as she jumped on Kouga's head and flew towards the demon.

What the hell? Wolf boy? No it can't be Kouga thought.

Keya went straight for the wolf's head dodging all the attacks the wolf tried. When she got to the forehead she jabbed the sword into the wolf where the jewel shard law, and wiggled it out. Once the jewel shard was out Keya grabbed it and the wolf started to shrink.

Keya fell down to the ground and landed in a heroic pose. She then went over to the wolf, who was just a pup, and picked it up. Then she brought it to the mother and went back to Shippo.

Shippo turned back into his normal self and complimented slashed yelled, "Great job Keya, but Keya DID YOU HAVE TO USET ME TO DRAW BLOOD!" Shippo kept on rambling on and saying Keya's name over and over again. All the while Keya was waving her hands trying to tell him to be quiet, but it was too late.

"KEYA!" Kouga yelled.

"Oh, no." Keya fretted under her breath.

"You're no mute! You're that damn dog demon that stole my jewel shard!" Kouga yelled. "You are my worst enemies ... sister." Kouga' voice softened at the last part and a slick smile appeared on his face.

I don't like the way he's looking at me Keya thought.

"Maybe I can use you to trap him then kill him." Kouga plotted.

Keya's eyes widened at this. A glare swept across her face. This mad man was going to use her to kill her brother.

"Boys grab her" Kouga ordered.

As they were told they ran over and took Keya by the arms. Keya tried to struggle, but they were too strong for her when she was wounded.

Kouga turned his back and started back to the cave, but then stopped and turned his head around and casually said, "Oh yah, grab the fox demon to."

As he was saying this Shippo was sneaking off quietly, but was stopped when two big wolf demons grabbed him.

"Can't have him go tell Inuyasha my plan can we? That would ruin it all." Kouga reasoned this as he smiled that sly smile at Keya. Then they left.

(End Chapter 4)

Keynomoe: Yeah wasn't that fun?!?!

Keya: Why must you torture my life so?

Keynomoe: Because it's fun! Just be glad that I haven't mentioned the worst parts. .... Yet.

Keya: **wide eyes** YOU MEAN IT GETS WORSE!

Keynomoe: **Nods head** Yep! Oh yah that reminds me. **turns her head toward Kagome** You owe me 50 bucks for Keya messing up.

Kagome: Fine **hands Keynomoe the money**

Inuyasha: Dumb girl! You should know better then to bet against the author. After all she controls the story plot.

Kagome: **sigh**

Keynomoe: This was the best chapter yet. Keya got tortured and I got $50.00! Okay later! Please review it makes me want to write more and put more funny stuff in.


	5. Kouga and Keya the Trouble Begins Part 2

Keynomoe: Guess who's back, back again Keynomoe's back tell all friends. Keynomoe's back, Keynomoe's back, Keynomoe's back, Keynomoe's back. Na na na! AND SHE'S HERE TO TORTURE KEYA!

Keya:groan What's going to happen to me this time?

Keynomoe: He he! You'll see, but I'll give you a hint. It has something to do with Kouga spying on you.

Keya: WHAT!

Keynomoe: sorry I've already said too much. On with the chapter!

CHAPTER 5 

**KOUGA AND KEYA THE TROUBLE BEGINS PART 2**

Keya glared at Kouga who was standing beside her too make sure she wouldn't escape. Then she glared at the chain on her ankle. She had been placed on Kouga's bed, so she could be guarded every second of the day. To make matters worse her fever had gotten worse, but she wasn't about to ask for that mangy wolf Kouga for help.

"What is taking them so long." Wondered an agitated Kouga. "Huh, they probably got lost, those buffoons. Better go and find them. You!" Kouga pointed a finger at Keya. "Don't you dare move a single bit got that."

Keya glared back at Kouga and spat, "What am I suppose to do stop breathing."

Kouga glared back at Keya as he thought that that wasn't such a bad idea. Then ran out of the cage going off to look for the members of his pack.

"What do you think he's up to?" questioned Shippo who was also chained up beside Keya.

"Probably to no good." Keya responded then closed her eyes letting the cool night breeze blow across her face.

Keya's ears pricked up when she heard her name said by one of the wolf demons. She fixed on the person who had said it and listened intently.

"Tamion you must be joking Kouga would never do that." A man demon responded.

"No it's true! After we left that Keya girl, and went to the tree we saw Kouga there. He told Katusa and me to leave and he would watch out for her. He must have watched her bathing and changing the whole deal." Tamion commented. "Do you think that he loves her?"

"Ha! Tamion are you that dense. Kouga's gonna kill her brother. Does that sound like love to you." The male joked.

Keya's eyes flashed open at this. That perverted freak! She thought. When he gets back here he is so dead.

Shippo was inching away from Keya as she looked as if she was being engulfed with flames.

Just Kouga's bad luck. He came back that instant.

He walked up to Keya and joked, "How's my little cage bird?"

Keya stood up suddenly and broke the chain that held her to the cave. Kouga was extremely surprised at this, for those chains were plutonium the strongest metal in Japan.

"YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" Keya yelled. "HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ME WHILE I WAS BATHING!" "D o me a favor and stick with spying on Kagome!"

Kouga was shocked at Keya's out burst, but foolishly responded, "How'd you find out?"

Keya's eye's widened. "YOU ADMIT IT!?! YOU PERV!" She grabbed a boulder and started banging it on Kouga repeatingly.

"GET ... OW! THE ... OW! NEACKLACE ... OW! ON ... OW! **HER!**" Kouga commanded.

The group of male wolf demons who were laughing so hard stopped. Then took out a beaded necklace from the small wrappings. One of the people with the wolf demons took the necklace and had it float between her fingers. She then said the same words as Lady Kaiadai had said when she had put Inuyasha's necklace on him.

The necklace headed straight for Keya. It slipped around Keya's neck. Keya was surprised at this, but kept hitting Kouga with the boulder.

Shippo's eyes widened and shouted to Keya, "Keya drop the boulder NOW!"

Keya surprised at this still dropped the boulder on top of Kouga, but not before he had said those two magic words, (MoE: Please and thank – you? Keya: - -), "Sit Girl!"

With a thud Keya fell down to the ground. Kouga punched the rock, that was on top of him, to pieces.

Keya was perplexed at what had just happened. "What the?"

Kouga brushed off the rock fragments from his body. Then with a slick smile replied, "You know that necklace around your brothers neck? Well this is exactly the same thing. Whenever I say those magic words you'll be forced to sit. Now we don't have to worry about you escaping."

Keya was about to say a smart remark when something caught her ear.

"Kouga did you notice that there are seven moons in the sky?" one of Kouga's pack members asked.

"Yah, they where there last night to." Kouga replied.

Keya's jaw dropped. Seven moons she thought! No this can't be happening now! As she thought this she curled up into a ball legs up to her chest and sitting up. The search for the royal has begun.

Keynomoe: I'm going to stop here!

Keya: I don't think so! **Holds bazooka to Keynomoe's head** you have only written four pages plus you haven't introduced the new character yet!

Keynomoe: Okay, okay just don't jet so mad. -() Heah! How'd you know about the new character?!?

Keya: Uh .... **hides script**

Sukura: Hi guys!

Keya: She told me! Yah that's it!

Keynomoe: SUKURA YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE YET! Back into the closet!

Sukura: (Huff) Fine! But introduce me soon! It's kinda cramp in that closet.

Keynomoe: Okay on with the story!

"What's up with her?" wondered Kouga as he stared at Keya.

"huh?" Keya said this as she rubbed the gunk from her eyes. The morning sun blazed through the cave opening. I must have dosed of she thought. It was still quite early no one else was up yet. She looked beside her where Kouga was supposed to be, but there was no one there.

Then she gazed at the sleeping Shippo. A smile washed across her face. He's so cute when he's sleeping thought Keya.

Keya headed for the cave exit quietly making sure she did not awake any one. For some odd reason she felt compelled to go out side.

When she got out she stretched and took in the new morning air. Then she took out her flute. It was very dear to her heart. Her mother had given it to her before her death.

She put the flute to her lips, closed her eyes and started to play. The song was very smooth and happy. It was as if the song had a life of its own. (If you know what Kagome's Theme song is it sounds like that). Little did she know that Kouga was sitting on the ledge ahead of her.

Birds flew around her, and animals came up to her.

When she was finished Kouga complimented, "Very good mutt girl."

Keya's head swung around to face Kouga who had just jumped down.

She was a bit shocked at first. Both their heads so close that they could feel each others hot breath on their skin. They were both silent just staring at each other.

Keya quickly regained herself and remarked, "Your opinion means nothing to me wolf boy!" Then she pushed Kouga out of her way and walked into the cave.

Today's day three, I still have four more nights to go until I'm demon again. Keya thought this as she sat on the grass bed. She was exosted because the poison was getting worse and it was tiring her out, but she wasn't going to fall asleep now.

Kouga was sitting at the far corner of the bed. Keya glared at him. Going as far as she could go against the other side.

The wolf pack and Kouga were pigging out on a deer herd they had killed. Shippo gladly had gone to fest as well when they had asked him. Kouga lifted his head up and grabbed a leg of a deer. He walked over to Keya. Keya all the wile trying to inch farther away from him.

Eventually she hit the rock wall and Kouga bent down to her level. "You must be starving, you haven't eaten all day." Kouga reasoned this as he held out the deer leg to Keya. Keya turned her head in the other direction of the meat. Kouga pouted an replied, "Come on now I can't have you starve before Inuyasha gets here can I?" Those were REALLY bad choices of words on Kouga's part.

"If you let me go get my own food I will!" Keya responded. "But I would sooner die than take your offering!"

Kouga stood up straight a smirk going across his face. Obviously he thought that this was quite amusing. "Fine if you think you can go right ahead, but I'll be watching you." Then he turned to his pack and announced, "How ever wants to see a show follow the girl!"

Keya stood up proudly glared at Kouga then walked out of the cave. With her followed every one. She walked down the cliff to the river.

"Huh, good luck girl! No ones ever caught a fish in that river before, there too fast" Kouga huffed.

Keya ignored Kouga's comment and just stared at the water. There was silence for a while as the pack just watched Keya watching the water. Then suddenly Keya made a quick gesture and hit the water. Fish flew up and fell to the ground beside Keya where she had laid a net. The pack stared awestruck at what had just happened.

Keya swung the net over her shoulder and walked up the hill. While she walked up she grabbed some herbs and other greenery.

When she was passing Kouga she stopped and commented, "Not bad for a injured girl huh wolf boy?!" Then she walked into the cave.

A heavenly aroma drifted through the cave. It came from the fish that Keya was cooking. The herbs she had picked earlier she sprinkled on top of the fish. Kouga's pack all gocked at the meal and drooled. Well almost all of Kouga's pack. The chief was leaning on the cave door. He was in a foul mood knowing that he had underestimated Keya.

"Is it done yet Keya?" Shippo wondered also drooling.

Keya smiled at the little fox demon and replied, "Yep! You want to be the first taster." As this was being said she held out a fish to him.

Shippo graciously took it and started to devour it. In mere seconds the fish was gobbled up. "Wow! That was the best meal I have ever tasted in my life! Can I have more?"

"I'm glad you like it Shippo." Keya replied. "I had to learn to cook well since Mieka is such a picky eater. Here have another."

Her herself dug in with Shippo. She allowed the wolves who were there to have some, but she gave none to the wolf demons. (Keynomoe: You're so mean! Keya: Oh, like you wouldn't do the same thing if they were keeping you hostage, and using you for bate to kill your own brother. Keynomoe: ...)

Keya and Shippo went to bed that night with very full stomachs.

Keya where can you be? Wondered Inuyasha as he lay against a tree. He looked across the lake watching the ripples on it. Inuyasha had been persuaded to stop for the night and continue to search in the morning. The others were already sleeping.

"Merrrrooooowww."

Inuyasha's head turned to see Mieka standing on a rock by the lake. She was staring out into the ocean calling for her friend and master.

Her mood had been solemn since Keya had been gone. She called out again this time with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha was just about to go over there when a loud splash was heard. At this everyone awoke startled.

Mieka's ears pricked up and her keen eyes something struggling and gasping for air. Mieka quickly transformed to her big state and jumped into the water. She swam quickly to the drowning person.

Finally she got to the person and dragged the person back to the shore, but was intercepted by a blast of cutter wind. The person who had attacked was none other than Kagura.

"Heh, so Naraku's minions have finally showed them selves." Inuyasha smirked then he drew out the tetsiga.

Kagura flew overhead of Mieka on her gigantic feather while attacking her more. Mieka could not get enough time to lift off and fly.

"WIND SCAR!!!" Inuyasha shouted clipping Kagura's feather.

This gave Mieka enough time to fly out of the water and to the shore to get the person to safety.

When Mieka got the person to the shore Sango and Miroku help the person down to the ground. They put a grass pillow behind the person's head. The person was a young girl with pitch black hair and red bangs. Her kimono was beautifully colored.

Out on the water Inuyasha and Kagura duked it out. (Keya: Hey, wait a minute how can Inuyasha be out there on the water. Keynomoe: ...)

Inuyasha stood on Mieka's back swinging the tetsiga at Kagura. (Keynomoe: You happy now?! Keya: Much!)

"Listen mutt I only came for the girl! Give her to me and I'll leave." Kagura told. (Sakura: Oh no, out of the closet and into the fire. ( Keynomoe: That will teach to come out of the closet before it's time!)

"(Humph) That's the last thing that I want at the moment." Replied Inuyasha. "Your master stole my sister and I want her back!" He said this as he took another swipe at Kagura.

Kagura was surprised at what Inuyasha had said. So they haven't gotten her back she thought.

"Oh no, she's not breathing." Worried Kagome as she removed her hand from over the girls mouth.

"She needs mouth to mouth." Commented Miroku then he smiled. "I'll give it to her!"

WHAM!

Sango hit Miroku in the back of the head. "YOU PERVERTED MONK!"

"Well someone has to give it to her." Miroku reasoned

As they bickered Mika just simply applied pressure to the girls chest. The girl spat out a lot of water and started to cough. The others just stared at Mieka.

What? That's what I do to Keya when she takes in to much water. Mieka telepathy said.

The girl sat up looking around her with wonder. Kagome and the others gathered around her to see if she was all right.

"Are you okay?" Kagome wondered.

"Yah, I'm fine." Responded the girl. Then she looked at her body and all the blood on it.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at her. The girl just giggled and rubbed the back of her head.

"May I ask the name of such a beautiful lady?" Miroku asked.

The girl gocked at Miroku then answered, "It's Sakura."

(END CHAPTER 5)

Keynomoe: IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT A FLOATY FEATHER TOO!! WHY DOES KAGURA HAVE ONE AND NOT ME!?!?

Everyone else: ****Stare in pure horror

BONK!

Sakura: Snap Out Of I t Keynomoe!

Keynomoe: ****Glare Sorry everyone I had sugar. That I got from MoE that she stole from Pia who stole from her who stole from Kish who stole from Tart who got it from Pudding.

Everyone: O.o

Keynomoe: Okay everyone later!


	6. Kouga and Keya the Trouble Begins Part 3

Keynomoe: Hello everyone how are you doing today?

Keya: Uh Keynomoe are you okay? You sound a little ... calm.

Keynomoe: I'm fine just a little normal today.

Sakura: (gasp) NORMAL?!? What is this "Normal" of witch you speak of?

Keya: It's something that you will never have to worry about.

Sakura: Good! Wait did you just insult me?!

Keya: Maybe, maybe not.

Sakura: Okay that's it! YOUR GOING DOWN!

Keynomoe: Oh yah. If you want to learn more about Sakura go to Sakura. She is new so she might not have her stories up yet, but go check anyway. Sakura is the one who created Sakura so she does know all about her.

Sakura: Take this and that.

Keya: Na na, you missed me! Now it's my turn (WHAM, CRASH, BANG!)

Keynomoe: Okay lets get on with the chapter.

CHAPTER 6 

KOUGA AND KEYA THE TOUBLE BEGINS PART 3 

Okay the Author is being lazy today so uh yah. I'm going straight to when Kagura has fled back to Naraku and Inuyasha has gone back to see who this girl that they saved is.

Inuyasha jumped off of Keylala and walked toward the others where crowded around the girl.

"Inuyasha did you find out where Naraku has taken Keya and Shippo?"

Inuyasha turned his head in the direction where Kagura had fled off to. "No! That coward ran off. Probably back to Naraku. So who is this?" Inuyasha pointed toward the girl who was trying to ward off Miroku from attending to her wounds. This was totally logical since to get to most of her wounds her kimono would have to come off.

WHAM!

Sakura slapped Miroku across the face, for giving her butt a rub. She then moved as far away from him as possible.

"Oh her, her name's Sakura." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha paused for a moment then replied, "Sakura? That name sounds familiar. I wonder why?"

Sakura stood up and turned to Inuyasha and replied, "Inny?"

Inuyasha flinched at that name. He hated that nickname. The only ones he allowed to say it was his mother and Keya. Wait there was another person. Now who was it?

"Inny that is you!" Sakura said this as she jumped and grabbed onto Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha was surprised at this as she made him swing her around. "My name sounds familiar because you knew me when we were little. I used to come over to play with you, Sesshomaru and Keya!" her voice fell solemn at that moment. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to mention her."

"It's all right Sakura. I found out a couple of days ago that she's actually alive, but now that damn Naraku has her. I must say I have missed torturing you." Inuyasha comforted.

"Man Inuyasha you're one with the ladies." Miroku replied. "First Kikio and now Sakura, you're my idol."

"WHAT! INUYASHA YOU PERV!" Kagome was engulfed by flames to reflect her rage.

"Wait Kagome you've got it all wrong." Inuyasha tried to reason but it was no use.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted.

WHAM!

Before Inuyasha had hit the ground Sakura had let go of his neck. "Inuyasha is this your girlfriend?" Sakura questioned.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha together at Sakura.

Sakura quickly covered her ears and responded, "Okay, okay I get the message, but just because I'm wrong about something doesn't mean that you have to blow out my ear drums. Oh by the way Kagome you don't have to worry me and Inuyasha were just good friends. I'm already taken anyway." She said this with a blush and showed her wedding marker.

"Wait a minute those markings look like ...." Inuyasha started, but was interrupted by a female voice.

"Mistress Sakura there you are, I thought I heard your scream around here." A white demon horse emerged from the forest and walked over to Sakura. It looked like Sesshomaru's demon horse, but female.

"Oh hello Setsuka." Sakura greeted. "Look who I found." She pointed at Inuyasha.

"Master Sesshomaru Rin found pretty lady." Called a small girl with black hair who also came from the forest.

"Are you sure this time Rin? The last time you led us into a skunk hole." Questioned a little green man who came up behind Rin.

Rin covered her nose as Jaken walked over to her. "Jaken still stinky from skunk."

Jaken glared up at Rin with pure hatred and was about to us his fire stick on her, but a little stone hit him in the back of the head.

"You weren't about to hurt Rin were you Jaken?" Came a voice from the tree's. A guy with long white hair stepped out of the shadows. This was no other than Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stiffened when he saw his older brother than he quickly withdrew the Tetsiga. "Sesshomaru what do you want now?"

Sesshomaru glared up at Inuyasha. Hatred reflected in his eyes. He put together two fingers and summoned his special whip.

They were about to go into battle when Sakura got in between them. "STOP IT YOU TWO!"

"Get out of the way Sakura and let me kill this bastard!" Inuyasha commanded.

"Yes Sakura move out of the way you're wounded enough as it is." Sesshomaru agreed.

"NO!! NOT UNTIL YOU PROMISE ME YOU WONT FIGHT!" Sakura argued.

"(Huhh!) Fine we'll do it your way." Sesshomaru sighed as he had his weapon vanish.

"Sesshomaru I've never before seen you take orders from any one. Are you feeling alright?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Well he does have to learn to cooperate with his wife." Setsuka stated.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at this and yelled, "WIFE! YOU AND SAKURA ARE GETTING MARRIED!" This outburst soon followed by a lot of laughing. Sesshomaru and Sakura just stood beside each other blushing.

Keya's eyes fluttered open. The sun was just coming up and she was not quite ready to wakeup, but someone had been nudging her side for the past thirty minutes. She sat up and turned around to see who had disrupted her slumber.

There was Kouga giving her a slick smirk. Figures, Keya thought.

"What do you want wolf boy?" She questioned.

"It's time for you to get some air." He responded.

Keya stared at Kouga he was acting funnier than usual. "What do you care if I suffocate or not?"

Kouga bent down to her level. Then he whispered, "Keya it's me Shippo. I'm disguised as Kouga."

Keya stared for a minute then smiled. "Why would you want to be that jerk?" she whispered back, but she already knew the answer.

"I'm disguised as him so we can escape." Shippo responded. He then grabbed Keya by the arm and pulled her up. They then walked towards the cave exit.

"Hey Kouga Where you taken the girl?" wondered a man.

"Heh, I'm taken her outside, this place stinks. When was the last time you guys had had a bath?" replied Shippo.

He was so convincing that Keya forgot that he wasn't really Kouga and replied, "You don't smell that good either wolf boy."

Then Shippo kept walking towards the door.

"Kouga we'll send someone with you just incase the girl gets the best of you again." called another pack member. "Ginta, Enema go with Kouga."

Another pack member who had been busy eating a deer turned around surprised. "They're not here. They went with Kouga and the others to check were Inuyasha and his gang are."

Suddenly all the wolf members were perplexed. Then they all turned around and stared at Keya and the imposter Kouga who were at the cave exit. "That's not Kouga! They're trying to escape get 'em!"

"Uh oh!" exclaimed Keya and Shippo. -.-() Then they ran as fast as they could with the wolf pack chasing them with spears and other weapons.

Shippo had turned back into his normal form so he was slower. Keya saw this and quickly picked him up. They suddenly slid to a stop. They had reached the tip of the cliff and it was a sure drop down. Plus the wolf pack members were closing in on them.

Keya looked down there was definatly no way that she could jump down and survive the landing. Her mind raced tying to think of a way of escape. She finally settled on one. Then asked, "Shippo could you turn into something that could fly and escape?"

"Yes, but I'm not strong enough to carry the both of us." Responded Shippo.

"That's okay." she soothed. Then she through him up into the sky. "GO FIND INUYASHA! WARN HIM ABOUT THE TRAP! AND WHAT EVER YOU DO DON'T TELL HIM WHERE I AM!"

"Very noble of you girl, but now you will never escape here." stated the demon in the front.

Keya flipped her head around to face them. Then she looked over her shoulder at the drop of the cliff. A smile slid over her face. "Wanna bet?" With out another thought she jumped off.

All the pack members ran over to the side and stared down awestruck. There was Keya clinging onto the cliff. She was down quite a bit. Then she started to climb down.

"Kouga isn't going to like this." Stated Tamion.

Inuyasha and the gang were all sitting around a fire. All of them except Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Sakura and the demon horses.

Kagome nudged Inuyasha and glared at him. "What?!?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Inuyasha you should say sorry to Sakura for laughing at her." Whispered Kagome.

"(Humph!) Why should I?!? Inuyasha huffed.

"Fine have it your way." Kagome responded. "Oh Inuyasha, sit boy!"

Inuyasha lurched forward and into the fire his face went. He quickly sat up. He coughed a smoke ring then turned around to Sakura. "Sakura don't be such a sour puss! Look I'm s s s .... sorry that I laughed at you for being engaged to Sesshomaru. It's just thought that that jerk would never get marry."

Sakura glared at Inuyasha then her face softened. "Okay Inuyasha I except your apology."

Before Sakura could move to the fire beside her friend a big gust of wind swept by, and with it came a jewel shard pelting towards Sakura. It punctured her head and dug in deep. Her skin formed over it concealing were the jewel shard now laid.

"Hello every body. How are you doing on this fine evening?" Everyone turned in the direction of Kagura's evil voice.

"Kagura came back for more did you?" Inuyasha commented this as he withdrew the tetsiga.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha I'm only here for Sakura and I've already got her. Sakura Transform!" Kagura commanded.

Suddenly Sakura had transformed into her dragon form, but she was totally black. She flue over to Kagura and stood beside her.

"If you think you're going to get away with this you have another thing coming!" Inuyasha yelled this as he swung the tetsiga.

Sakura opened her mouth and let out a smoke screen. The air was thick you couldn't even see your own hand in front of your face.

Kagura swung onto Sakura's back. Then they took flight. Unlucky for Kagome Sakura's dagger tail was swiping towards her. The last thing that was heard was flesh splitting open.

"Sorry I can't stay longer, but I have to find a certain girl dog demon." Shouted Kagura.

Still coughing Inuyasha was surprised to hear that Kagura was looking for Keya. They must not have her. Thought Inuyasha. Then where is she?

When finally the smoke had cleared Kagura and Sakura were long gone. All of them turned to where Kagome had been, but there was nothing there but blood. All of them feared for the worst.

Unnoticed by all Sesshomaru and the others that he traveled with had slipped away chasing after Sakura.

"Damn it! If that bitch Kagura hadn't had turned Sakura against us Kagome wouldn't had died." Swore Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I'm not dead."

Everyone turned around to see Kouga holding Kagome in his arms.

"I leave my woman here for you to look after and you almost let her die. I must say mutt face I am not impressed." Commented Kouga.

"Kouga what in the world is your sorry face doing here?" Inuyasha questioned with clenched teeth.

"Huh, I just came by to check up on my woman and it's a good thing I did."

Kouga replied while letting down Kagome.

Before Inuyasha and Kouga could get into another fight there was a call.

"KOUGA!" Ginta yelled running down the hill.

"Yah! What is it?" Kouga questioned.

"Well uh Kouga you are not going to like this." Stalled Ginta. "You see, um, the girl jumped off the cliff."

Kouga's jaw dropped open. "WHAT!?!?! Well is she still alive?"

Ginta nodded.

Kouga turned around to Kagome and the others. "Sorry Kagome I've to go and see to this matter."

"Okay bye Kouga. Thanks for saving me." Kagome replied then her eyes widened. "Kouga your arm it's wounded."

Kouga looked down at his arm and it was defiantly wounded. Blood spilled down his arm.

"It's okay it'll heal soon enough. Well later!" Kouga said then ran off as fast as usual.

"Miss Keya do you think you could come back up pleeeaaase." Whined Tamion. She looked over the cliffs edge. It was to dark to see if she had found a ridge to stay on, or was still climbing down. "C'mon Kouga's going to get mad at us if you don't get back up here."

"You bet I'm mad!" Exclaimed Kouga who was standing right behind Tamion.

Tamion quickly stood up. "Kouga I'm really sorry, and and uh um it was all their fault not mine!" Tamion pointed a finger at the other pack members.

Kouga knelt down and stared down into the abyss. "(sigh) How long ago did this happen?"

"About tenish." Spoke up one of the members.

"She could be all the way down the ridge by now. With no way of knowing for sure if she is still on the ridge I can't say the two magic words." Kouga reasoned to himself.

Meanwhile Keya was sitting on a cliff ridge ready to settle in for the night. It was too dark to continue climbing down. A shiver ran through her body. There was no way she could start a fire they would see it and know where she was.

"MUTT GIRL! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" shouted Kouga.

So wolf boy's back. Thought Keya. Well he'll have to do better than that. Then a thought suddenly struck her. Wait a minute if he stays awake until morning he'll be able to see me and come down and get me. Why had I not thought of this before? The poison must be getting worse.

Up on the cliff ridge the same thought was crossing across Kouga's mind. (You know the thought about when the sun rises he can see her one.) He was being absolutely quiet so if Keya made even the tiniest of sounds he would be able to her it.

The night past smoothly enough. A bit too smooth if you ask me.

Keya was just about to doze off when suddenly a gigantic dragon swooped up the cliffs edge. Unlucky for Keya the dragon caught a glimpse of her figure.

Kouga stood up with a start. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but the dragon wasn't the only one there. There on the dragons scaly black back was Kagura.

"Sakura you saw something?" questioned Kagura.

Kagura's answer was answered by a image of Keya that Sakura had sent into her brain.

A slit of a smile went across Kagura's. "Finally, we've found her. Come out Keya! There is no use hiding." Kagura waited for a bit then commanded, "Sakura do your flame blast! We'll attack until she comes out."

They were so busy with other matters they did not notice Kouga. He was just standing there, waiting until they did the flame blast. Then he would see Keya and grab her.

Sakura opened her mouth wide. Inside it formed a fiery substance. Once it was gigantic Sakura aimed it towards the spot where keya was.

When the fire blast was meters away it showed Keya on the ledge. Her hair flying all over the place because of the energy of the fire blast. It exploded just inches from the place she laid. Rocks and rubble hit her. She was a sitting duck! If they attacked again she would surly die.

Just as Keya had feared Sakura readied herself for another attack. She released it once again.

Keya watched as it neared. Helpless to do anything to survive. She braced herself for the impact.

When the fire ball was just inches away she heard something. Some one swept her off her knee's. It was Kouga. "Hold on tight to me if you want to live." He commanded.

Surprisingly Keya wrapped her arms around Kouga's neck very tightly. I t was a once time shot. If Kouga didn't run at the precise moment they would die, if he didn't get enough momentum they would die.

Suddenly he blasted up the cliff. Keya buried her face into his shoulder as they neared the fire blast. It seemed that time had slowed down just at this moment. Kouga held Keya tight in his arms, and use all the strength that he had left to finish the steep mountain climb.

Finally they got to the top. Kouga was totally exhausted. He barely had enough strength to hold Keya.

"Nice job in saving the damsel in distress Kouga." Kagura sarcastically commented. "But now you have hardly any strength left in you, and you also have us to deal with."

Kouga glared back at her teeth clenched. Something was nagging him, but he didn't know what. Suddenly it hit him. Keya didn't yell at Kagura for calling her a damsel in distress. He quickly looked at her. She still had her arms around his neck, but now they had loosened. Her breathing was in short gasps and it sounded like she was having trouble breathing. What in the world is wrong with her, he wondered. Then looked back at Kagura and the gigantic dragon. This is not good, not good at all.

**(END CHAPTER 6)**

Keynomoe: Hands .. hurt .. can't .. type .. anymore. (collapse onto floor)

Keya: Well it's no surprise your hands hurt. This is the longest chapter that you have ever written. IT'S 12 PAGES LONG FOR HEAVENS SAKE! (Looks down at Keynomoe. Who is dazed.) (Sigh) Would you like me to finish it up?

Keynomoe:.

Keya: Okay I'll take that as a yes. Well later every body. Please review!


	7. Kouga and Keya the Trouble Begins Part 4

Keynomoe: Sorry I've taken so long to up date, but I had to recuperate from last times chapter. I'll try to not make this one as long as the last one, but I make no promises.

Keya: Hurry up I want to know what happens to me.

Keynomoe: Are you sure you want to know?

Keya: !! Why?!?! What are you going to do?

Keynomoe: (evil cackle) You'll see. Plus you still have three nights being human. Oh yay for all you Sesshomaru fans he's going to be in this one. Okay lets get on with the …

Ryou: Wait a minute when are you going to up date the Tokyo Mew Mew Series.

Keynomoe: … I CAN ONLY DO ONE THING AT ONCE! I'll eventually get to it okay!

Ryou: Fine! But hurry up!

Keynomoe: Okay lets get on with the chapter!

KOUGA AND KEYA THE TROUBLE BEGINS PART 4 CHAPTER 7 

Kouga stood there staring at Kagura and the dragon, Keya cradled in his arms. His pack had heard the noise, and were now pilling out of the cave. They became awed in seconds as their eyes laid upon Sakura.

"Ginta! Get your butt over here!" Kouga yelled.

Ginta quickly snapped out of his daze and ran up towards Kouga.

"I want you to take her and guard her with your life." Kouga ordered as he gently laid Keya in Ginta's arms.

"Kouga what are you going to do?" Ginta wondered.

Kouga glared back at Ginta. "What do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to defeat that dragon." He replied this as he ran off towards the dragon. Before he reached the dragon he looked over his shoulder back at Ginta. "Oh and Ginta if you let Keya die I'll kill you!"

Ginta swallowed hard and nodded back at him unable to respond.

Kagura was complexed. Why was Keya laying in the arms of a wolf demon who was supposed to be protecting her. She's stronger than him she can protect herself. Then her eyes laid upon Keya's raven black hair.

A smile cracked across her face. "So Keya is in her human form." Kagura called from above. Meaning to direct the conversation to Kouga as he dodged Sakura's swipes at him. "To bad for her." Kagura knew that Keya must still have the bugs poison in her, so it was weakening her.

Off on the sidelines Kouga's pack watched. Too mesmerized to do anything. Ginta holding Keya very tightly. Fearing for his life more than hers.

"Uhh!" Keya grunted as she opened her eyes. She looked around her and at the sights that she saw. Confusion ran through her and wonder of how she survived the fire blast. Then the thought struck her, Kouga! Frantically she looked to see who was holding her. To her surprise it was Ginta and not Kouga. Looking around her she saw that Kouga was fighting the dragon, and not doing a very good job at it. She saw that he was injured and weak, and couldn't dodge very quickly.

"Ginta let me down." Keya ordered meekly.

Ginta was surprised that she had awaken already. "I'm sorry, but Kouga said that if I didn't protect you he would kill me!"

Kouga said that, Keya wondered. Then she glared back at Ginta a mischievous grin appearing on her face. "Ginta you think you should be scared of Kouga, but who you should really be scared of is me. You remember me in my demon form right? Well if you don't listen to me I'll slice you into ity bity pieces when I transform back, and I'll do it slowly and painfully."

After that Ginta quickly let Keya down. She grunted a bit, but stood up proudly so not to lose pride. Then she set her sights on the battle in progress. She could feel a jewel shards presence in the area. Finally she pin pointed it on Sakura's forehead. Before she could tell Kouga Sakura batted him across the chest, and now had him pinned against the cliff wall.

"KOUGA!" Keya shouted, but she did not know why she cared.

Kagura and Kouga quickly turned their heads towards her direction. Kagura smiled. "Keya how are you feeling these past days."

"Shut up Kagura!" Keya yelled.

"Aw, did I hit a sore spot?" Kagura sarcastically asked. "If you come with me we can get the antidote for the poison and Kouga here wont have to die. But if you don't Kouga will die and the poison will slowly drain away and you will grow weaker until you finally die. We can't have that. Naraku still needs you to find the royal."

Poison? Royal? Keya what is it that you are not telling me, wondered Kouga?

"I would sooner die than tell Naraku where the royal is." Keya yelled.

Kagura's face hardened at this. "You may not give information about the royal if your life is at stake, but what about another's?"

With this Sakura pushed Kouga harder against the cliff. Kouga letting out a grunt not wanting to scream the real pain he felt.

"MONSTER!" Keya yelled. "Only cowards pick on others to get what they want."

"Maybe, but it does get the job done." Kagura replied.

With each second Keya got madder and as she got madder the flame of power around her grew stronger. I got to find some way to kill that dragon, Keya thought. Suddenly she remembered something Kagura had said. That's right the dragon's name is Sakura!

I've heard that name before, but I can't remember when, pondered Keya. Wait I know! It was the name of that dragon demon that played with my brothers and I. I thought formed in her brain after this.

"Kagura! I thought you were after me. Then leave wolf boy, and come and get me!" Keya called.

With out another thought Kagura ordered Sakura to release Kouga. Then they headed off towards Keya.

Keya just stood there watching the dragon near. The flame around her grew stronger every second. Sakura was meters away from Keya close enough to attack and grab her.

Horror flashed across Kouga's face. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY YOU DUMB GIRL!"

Keya ignored him concentrating at the task at hand. Oh Sakura I hope you remember this.

Then she opened her mouth and song flooded through her mouth. The song was enchanting. Her voice was the sweetest thing that you would ever hear. (Okay once again if you're wondering what she sounds like it's the song called 'Awakening Love'.)

The dragon suddenly stopped immediately. Inches away from Keya. The jewel shard in her forehead shining brightly.

Kagura was very annoyed at this. "Get moving you stupid dragon. Get the girl!"

Sakura ignored Kagura's commands. Instead she gently laid down in front of Keya. As Keya sang she slowly raised her hand up to Sakura's forehead. She held out her hand towards the jewel, and it popped out landing in Keya's hand. As soon as it landed in Keya's hand it began to be purified.

Sakura reverted back to her human form. Falling to the ground exhausted. Kagura luckily jumping off just in time.

Keya collapsed landing in Kouga's arms. Kouga gently picked her up. "Grab the other girl and bring her into the cave." Kouga ordered. Then walked towards the cave.

Mutt girl you surprise me, thought Kouga, and I believe you still haven't shown me your ultimate power.

No one noticing Kagura jumped onto her feather knowing she had been defeated. Well, at least for now.

Keya awoke to yelling and slashing. She was laying on Kouga's bed. They must have brought me in, she thought. Looking around her she saw no one.

She slowly got up, still weak from yesterdays battle, and walked out of the cave. There she saw everyone standing outside staring in one section. Following their eye's she saw Kouga on top of the dragon Sakura trying to put something around her neck.

Seeing Ginta she quickly ran up to him and asked, "What's wolf boy up to know?"

"Oh Keya you're awake good! Kouga will be glad to hear that." Ginta greeted. "He stayed up all night watching you and seeing if you would be ok."

He was worried about me, Keya wondered? She blushed at the thought, but quickly recovered. "Ginta what is happening?"

"Well you see Kouga was discussing his plan with a few of the pack members on how to uh.. kill Inuyasha. Then we heard this clutter of rocks tumbling down, and saw Sakura standing there. It turned out that she had heard the whole thing, so now Kouga is trying to put a necklace around her neck that will make her turn human." explained Ginta.

"Oh, I see." replied Keya with her brow furrowed. Then she walked off towards the fight.

"Hold still already! This wont hurt!" Kouga told as he tried to put on the necklace while also trying to keep his balance.

**Get the hell off of me jerk!** Sakura mentally yelled. (A/N: Okay whenever you see something like this: **Hia** It means that they are mentally thinking or speaking.)

Keya walked right up to fight. "Kouga get off of her right now!" she ordered. "Do you know what it looks like you're doing?"

Sakura suddenly stopped both her and Kouga stared at her. "No, what?" They both questioned.

"Are you both that dense?" Keya wondered.

Kouga and Sakura still stared at her with complexed looks on their faces.

"Huh, let me put it this way think sick thoughts." Keya replied.

Only seconds past when Sakura's face paled and she started to buck and screaming, "**GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!**"

"Nice job Keya! You got her more mad!" Kouga yelled sarcastically.

"Can you blame her wolf boy?" Keya questioned. "Now get off of her!" As she said this she jumped up and grabbed Kouga's arm.

Watching from the side lines this was quite a hilarious sight. A dragon demon trying to buck off a wolf demon, a wolf demon trying to stay on and put a necklace around the dragons neck, and a human trying to get the wolf demon off.

Finally Kouga yelled, "SIT GIRL!" That was a BIG mistake.

Keya had a really good grip on Kouga's arm. The force of the magic necklace was so great that it pulled Keya down with Kouga, but not before Kouga finally got the necklace around Sakura's neck making her instantly revert to her human form. I would like to say that this was the worst of it, but then I would be lying.

When Keya got pulled to the ground she brought Kouga with her. She landed first on her back then Kouga landed on top of her. Yah it gets worse. Guess where his face landed. It landed between two things that only girls have.

(Keya: I hate you. Keynomoe: You think that's bad? I haven't gotten to the worst parts in this chapter. Keya: !!()

Keya and Kouga were both stunned at first, come on who wasn't? Then Keya snapped out of it and yelled, "GET OFF OF ME YOU PERV!" With this she slapped Kouga so hard he flew up into the sky.

Keya then turned to Sakura who was watching the flying Kouga with much entertainment.

"Long time no see Sakura." Keya greeted with a smile still blushing from the Kouga incident.

Sakura quickly turned towards Keya confused. "Do I know you?" she wondered.

"Yep! I'm Inuyasha's little sister."

Sakura's eyes widened when this was said. "Keya? Is that you?" With this she ran over to Keya and hugged her really tight tears pouring from her eyes. "I've missed you sooo much! Inuyasha is really worried about you."

"Heh, Sakura I missed you to. Now lets go inside so I can tend to your wounds." Keya said then turned towards Ginta and Enema. "I need you guys to get me this plant." She ordered this as she showed them a plant with blue leaves and golden berries.

"Why should we do what you say?" Enema questioned.

"Huh, Ginta tell him what I'll do if he doesn't listen to me." Keya replied.

Ginta leaned over to Enema's ear and whispered what Keya had told him the night before. Enema's face paled at this and they both ran off without another complaint.

Keya lead Sakura into the cave. Allowing her to lean against her for support. Her ankle had been wounded in the battle last night.

Soon after Keya had boiled some water Ginta and Enema returned with thousands of the plants that she had asked for. She thanked them then started squeezing the berries of their juices, tearing up the leaves and breaking the twigs. As she did this she put the stuff into the pot stirring it constantly.

Once the mixture was done Keya removed the pot from the fire and set it off to the side so it could cool. When the mixture was cooled Keya took a stick and scooped up the mixture. "Now Sakura this may sting so be prepared." She warned her as she applied the mixture.

Sakura grunted a bit, but nothing more.

"How do you know all of these remedies?" Wondered Ginta.

"Maybe you'll recognize me more if I say this. I'm known to a lot of people as the angel of care." Replied Keya

Everyone gaped at this. There was not a sole in the world that didn't know the angel of care. It is said that she has mystical powers that can heal anything.

As this was being said Kouga was just coming back from his flight. He heard what had been said. **Keya is the angel of care?** Kouga wondered. Huh once again you surprise me mutt girl. He stayed at the cliffs edge unnoticed.

"Ugg." Sakura groaned.

"What is it? Did the mixture sting?" Keya wondered.

"I wish! No, that dumb wolf demon got blood on my kimono." Sakura replied.

**Blood**!?!? Keya wondered. Kouga must have gotten hurt. She looked around the room for the wolf demon. Finally she located him near the entrance. Keya gracefully got up and walked towards him.

Kouga was in thought when she was walking over, so he didn't realize she was there. Keya noticed this, so she stood in front of him, but he still didn't notice. Finally she stood up tall and put her face up to his.

"Hey wolf boy!" She exclaimed.

Kouga was surprised at this and blushed for a reason he did not know.

"C'mon I finished fixing up Sakura now it's your turn." Keya said.

"Huh, I don't need to be fixed up or your help." Kouga replied. "I'll heal in a few days."

"Oh really?" Keya sarcastically asked. Then she grabbed Kouga's arm where the Sakura had scratched it when he saved Kagome.

Kouga yelped in pain unwillingly. He glared up at Keya for making him look like a wimp.

"You were saying?" Keya asked. "Now stop being so stubborn and let me fix your wounds." Keya turned to walk, but when Kouga just sat there grumbling she went back and grabbed his bad arm. "C'mon!"

Ignoring Kouga's protests Keya held on tight and dragged him over to the bed. Kouga kept on saying ow as she did this. Everyone stared astonish that Kouga, their leader, was cringing in pain. Sakura however bursted out with laughter.

"Man this wound is deep." Keya said as she analyzed the wound. "Were in the world did you get it from?"

Kouga was looking the other direction when he answered. "I probably got it from scale girl over there."

"Hey!" Sakura responded as she waved her clenched fist at him threatingly.

"Hmm, it looks like you got poison in it." Keya said, ignoring the petty fight Kouga and Sakura were having. Without warning she applied the mixture to his arm. Kouga quickly pulled his arm away and glared at Keya.

"What ya do that for?" Kouga wondered.

"Huh, listen up because I'm only going to say this once. If I don't apply this defecting mixture the poison will infect farther. As time passes it will grow worse. The bleeding will be constant. Your body will start to slow down and you will grow weaker. Finally slowly you will die." Keya answered.

"My how specific you were." Kouga responded sarcastically.

"Dang, the bleeding wont stop." Keya said ignoring Kouga's response. "Do you guys have any cloth I could use to wrap his arm?"

"Uh you see we are kind of a new wolf pack so we haven't destroyed a village yet, so we don't have that much supplies." Said one of the pack members.

"Hmm, Then could you grab me my clothes, you know the ones I came in." Keya asked.

"Well you see they were stained with blood and torn, so we threw them away." Tamion answered.

Keya glared at the pack at that moment. Then with a deep sigh she said a couple of words, and suddenly her old clothes came flying in. she snatched them from the air. Tearing a piece from the cloth she started to use it to wrap Kouga's arm.

"Mutt girl if you want my arm shouldn't you use something else. Wont this dirty thing infect it more?" wondered Kouga.

"This is a special cloth. It was made from the hair of the unicesses, Rogel. Then the greatest priestess's and priests cast great spells on it. Now when I am in my demon form and wearing it, it will always be cleansed and if it is torn it will restitch it self." Keya explained.

"And how did you get it?" Kouga wondered.

"My father gave it to me when I was little." Keya responded as she continued wrapping Kouga's arm.

"Keya tell me something. You hate my guts and yet you are healing my arm. Why?" Kouga wondered.

"Listen up wolf boy I am not doing this for you. If you die then your wolf pack will have no use for me. Then they would probably kill me then eat me. They would also probably eat Sakura. Am I right?" Keya diverted this question to the wolf pack. They all stared for a second bewildered, then quickly turned away knowing that she was right.

Keya smiled at this and then continued on. "And at our present states, her and me would be eaten. So you see if you die we also die." She finished her explanation with finishing the knot on the cloth with a hard tug that made Kouga wince.

LATER ON

"What's happening?" Keya questioned Sakura. She had just gotten up from a good nights sleep, and already something seemed to be happening.

"Keya!" Sakura exclaimed. "Your awake! For I while I thought you were dead."

"What do you mean? What time is it anyways?" Keya wondered.

"Well it's the afternoon of course!" Sakura stated.

Keya looked up at the sun. Its position defiantly told that it was indeed the afternoon. Why am I sleeping in so late these days? The poison must be getting worse. Then she caught sight of what exactly was making the disrupting noise. Kouga and some other wolf demon were duking it out.

"What's wolf boy up to now?" Keya asked yet again.

"Oh, some new wolf demon challenged him for his leadership." Sakura answered.

"Hmm." Wonder who this guy is. Keya wondered.

Here thoughts were interrupted when Sakura engaged her into a very interesting conversation.

Meanwhile Kouga and the stranger were fighting a furious fight. But with one final blow Kouga won. (A/N: Yah yah I know that I didn't put in much detail about the fight. So what?)

"Huh, you call yourself a fighter? Pathetic!" Kouga commented giving the fallen demon a kick in the side. "Come back and face me when your stronger." With that Kouga walked off.

He stopped in front of Keya and Sakura. When he was passing by them their muffled giggles could be heard. "What are you two buffoons laughing about?" Kouga questioned with one eye brow raised.

Both of them fought over who would tell him, but finally Sakura shoved Keya up. With one final glare at Sakura Keya stood up proudly in front of Kouga.

"We were both just wondering … are you a guy or a girl?" Keya asked.

Sakura bursted out with laughter as well as the rest of the pack. Kouga however clenched his fists and glared at Keya not to mention a vein on his forehead was throbbing.

"YOU DUMB GIRL! OF COURSE I'M A GUY!" Kouga exploded.

"Well it's kind of hard to tell with you wearing a ponytail and a skirt and all." Keya replied. She was about to add something, but suddenly her eye caught something. Quickly she pushed Kouga out of the way.

"What the hell was that for?" Kouga wondered, but then noticed why Keya had done what she had done.

There in her clasp was a star disk (A/N: you know the things ninjas always through.) inches away from her nose.

"Your skills have improved since our last encounter Keya. Your in your human form you're sick and yet you still managed to catch my star disk." Responded the mysterious wolf demon who Kouga had just fought. Now standing, his wounds all disappeared, he grinned at Keya.

"Susuke, what do you want?" Keya questioned dropping the star disk to the ground and glaring at Susuke.

"Kena just wanted to see how you were doing and how strong you were getting." Susuke replied. "It wouldn't be good if you were dead would it?"

"Tell your master that I could care less if he cared about me or not!" Keya responded testily. "Where is that bastard anyway?"

Susuke sneered. "YOU should know that. Doesn't your markings work any more?"

Keya glared at Susuke. It was true her markings on her arm were burning worse than before. He must be close. Damn!

Seeing the anguish on Keya's face Susuke smiled. "How far away is the occasion now? Oh yes. Seven months away until you reach the proper age, and the ceremony can take place."

"SHUT THE FUCKIN HELL UP!" Keya yelled.

Not liking to be kept in the dark Sakura spoke up. "Excuse me but what in the world are you two talking about?"

All the other pack members nodded in agreement. All of them had NO clue to what was going on.

"So Keya you haven't told anyone about it yet?" Questioned Susuke with mockery in his voice. "Well that's okay I'll just tell them."

"Don't you dare! It's none of their business anyways!" Keya responded furious.

"Hmph, as you wish. By the way what are you doing with the wolf pack anyway?"

Keya glared at Kouga for a moment then turned her fury back at Susuke. "Oh, I'm just here because wolf boy over there kidnapped me, and is keeping me hostage until he can use me for bait to kill my brother."

"Hmph, Kena wont be happy about that. Don't worry as soon as he hears of this he'll be here in mere seconds and save you." Susuke stated.

"Tell Kena that I don't need his help escaping! I can do that on my own!" Keya said.

"You're still as feisty as ever," Susuke started, " or is it just because you and that wolf demon have something going on?"

Both Keya and Kouga stopped breathing at this remark. Silence stroke everyone at that moment all eyes laying on Kouga and Keya. Then the two of them both exchanged glances, but noticed that the other one was staring back and turned away quickly, blushing.

Keya glared back at Susuke. Hatred glinting in her eyes. "HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT I WOULD HAVE ANYTHING GOING ON WITH THAT JERK OF A DEMON! He's almost as bad as Kena."

"Kouga, I think you have just been insulted." Stated Enema.

"Who is she calling a jerk?" Kouga annoyingly asked.

After Keya's outburst she walked up to the mystified Sakura, who still had no clue what was happening right now, and started to pull her. "C'mon Sakura! I need to get away from these annoying pests!"

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" asked Kouga and Susuke together.

Not stopping her walk Keya looked over her shoulder and answered, "To the hot spring and away from you two! Susuke tell Kena to drop dead and leave me alone! Oh and both of you don't you dare follow us or I'll kill you!"

"Huh, why master Kena likes her I'll never know, it must be for her looks." Susuke wondered. Then was about to take his leave, but was stopped by Kouga grabbing his arm.

"You're no going anywhere until you tell me what is going on!" Kouga claimed.

"All I'm saying is that you better not do anything to Keya, ruthless or sexual, or else Kena will kill you." Susuke answered. Then some how he made dust winds blow into Kouga's eyes.

When the dust had settled Susuke was gone.

"Uh that feels better." Keya sighed as she slipped into the hot springs beside Sakura. "Hopefully wolf boy listens to my warning."

Keya looked over at Sakura with a smile, but it faded when she saw that her friend was looking quite sad. "Sakura what is it?"

Sakura looked at her brown eyed friend. "Keya what was that guy Susuke talking about?"

Keya frowned at this questioned. Then smiling at Sakura answered, "Oh that? It was nothing."

Sakura stared back at her questionably. Still not convinced that this was the truth. Then she caught a glimpse of something on Keya's arm. She quickly grabbed it and held it up to her eyes to get a better look at it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Keya questioned. Trying to struggle out of Sakura's grasp.

Sakura's eyes widened for what she saw on Keya's arm. "Keya are these what I think they are?" Sakura asked, awe in her voice.

Taking advantage of Sakura's loosened grip Keya snatched her arm back glaring back at Sakura. Then with her eyes cast down she answered her friend. "Yes, they are. My so called father gave them to me when I was ten."

Sakura, still in shock, looked back at her friend sympathetically. "So it's happening on your birthday this year?"

Keya nodded in reply. Her head in her arms ashamed of this fact.

With mischievous smile on her face Sakura asked, "So how old are you going to be this year?" Keya looked up at her friend questionably. With an even wider grin Sakura added, "Let me guess …. one million!"

Keya stared back at her, awestruck. Being called one million years old was a insult to any younger demon.

Keya stared at Sakura for only a second then glared at her. With out any warning Keya started to splash Sakura. Before you knew it there was a splashing war! Water, Laughing and giggling erupted.

"Master Sesshomaru, Rin is tired!" The little girl wined. "Can we pleeeaaaase have rest?"

Sesshomaru looked ahead. There was no sign of Sakura and already it had been one day, almost two. "Huh, fine Rin, but it will have to be a short one."

"Rin thanks you very much!" exclaimed Rin as she plopped down on a nearby rock.

"Master Sesshomaru, I think I hear Sakura's laughter down there." Jaken announced. He was standing near the ledge of the cliff, looking over the edge trying to sees if he could see past the trees.

Sesshomaru walked over behind him. "Are you sure Jaken?"

"Aye my lord. I am almost certain." Jaken answered. "Maybe we should go down there and check if it is."

"I have a better idea Jaken. Why don't you go instead?" Sesshomaru stated with his inhumanly emotionless voice. Then with a slight kick Jaken fell down the cliff.

At first all you could hear was Jaken's screams as he fastly fell down the cliff. Sakura and Keya stopped playing and stared up questionably at the sound. Then SPLASH!

The girls screams could be heard echoing throughout the forest.

Sesshomaru stood up straight with a sigh. "Yep that's Sakura alright. Hurry up Rin, we better get down there before Sakura disposes of Jaken.

"Coming Master Sesshomaru!"

(END CHAPTER)

Keynomoe: Wasn't that fun?

Keya: It was long.

Sakura: Yeah! I thought you said you were going to make it short!

Keynomoe: YOU'RE WRONG! I said that I would try to make it short. And I even said I make no promises. SO THERE!

Keya: Well anyway what IS up with this Kena guy?

Keynomoe: I'm surprised you don't know. After all it is your life.

Keya: … Well I'm not the author! I don't know what you're going to put in your chapters until it happens!

Keynomoe: Yeah, yeah what ever! Okay later everybody! Please review! Oh and yes Ryou now I will work more on the Tokyo Mew Mew fan fic.


	8. THE TROUBLE BEGINS PART FIVE

Keynomoe: Guess what Keya!

Keya: What?

Keynomoe: After this night you only have one day left until you turn demon again!

Keya: YEAH! (dances a happy dance)

Keynomoe: But the real question is … will you survive that long? -?

Keya: (Stops in mid step) What's that supposed to mean?

Keynomoe: Well, you still have that poison in you and it is getting worse.

Keya: You ruined a perfect happy dance ya know.

Keynomoe: That's nice now on with the story!

THE TROUBLE BEGINS PART FIVE 

**CHAPTER 8**

"What in the world was that?" wondered Kouga. "It came in the direction where Keya and Sakura are!" With this Kouga left his hunting group and sped off towards where the sound was coming from.

Meanwhile at the hot spring there was a big commotion going on. Keya and Sakura screaming at what had just crashed into the water. They gathered to one corner of the pool and stared fleetingly at the place where the creature had entered.

After along moment of silence the creature finally emerged from the waters depths. The green object sprawled out on his back floating on the water, strange staff floated beside him. His yellow eyes were spinning.

Sakura stared at him in wonder. Suddenly she realized that it was Jaken. A smile crept upon her face. Before she could say anything, or ask where Sesshomaru was someone interrupted her.

"YOU FROG FACED FREAK! How dare you peep on us!" Keya exclaimed with that she grabbed the nearest tree branch and started to whack him over the head repeatedly.

Sakura was going to tell Keya who that demon was, but another interruption happened.

Rin busted through the tree's. She smiled when she saw Sakura. "Master Sesshomaru I've found her again! Then she looked at the stunned Keya and the beaten up Jaken. "And some other girl beat up Jaken."

Sesshomaru casually walked out of the forest and into the hot spring brushing the branches away. He then realized what was happening. Shock went across his face, an emotion that he did not show very often.

Keya, realizing that she was standing up and totally exposed quickly shrunk down into the mists. Sakura on the other hand jumped up and ran up towards Sesshomaru. Giving him a wet soaking hug.

"Sesshomaru! I knew you would come for me!" Sakura exclaimed. "You have no idea of what I've been through with this obnoxious wolf demon Kouga. I also found someone that you thought was dead! It's … Sesshomaru what's the matter?"

Sesshomaru had turned his head away, blushing. (A/N: (gasp) wow two emotions he hardly ever uses in a row!) "Sakura before you continue, do you think you could get dressed?"

Sakura stared at him for a moment then blushed smiling a nervous smile. "Of course. Heh he." She then turned away and walked over to her kimono. Stepping out of the water she quickly dried herself and put on her kimono. Then skipped over to Sesshomaru.

"Okay, like I was saying I found someone that you thought was dead. I FOUND YOUR LITTLE SISTER KEYA!" Sakura exclaimed pointing to the shocked girl in the pool.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Keya, but quickly retreated his gaze back to the blue bird. For Keya was still naked.

Once again Keya's face turned red. "Heh he. I guess I should change to." With this she retreated to her kimono. Gracefully she stepped out of the pool. Water dripped off her body leaving dots on the ground where ever she walked.

Looking at the ground for her kimono she did not watch where she was going and bump into something…. I mean some one. Looking up to see what she had bumped into she discovered something that made her stop breathing. Before her was Kouga. Staring in bewilderment.

Kouga just stared at her. He didn't mean for this to happen, he just wanted to see if the girls were alright. But now, he was astonished at what his eyes beheld. Strangely enough the moonlight was just peeking through the trees shining just on her. Making her drenched body shin. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream and a large rock falling on top of him.

Minutes later after the ear deafening scream Keya stormed over, with a flushed face, to where Sakura was.

Sakura stared at Keya for a moment. Then smiled knowing what had happened. "Kouga right?"

Keya nodded too furious to talk.

"So Sesshy don't you have something to say to your sister?" questioned Sakura.

Sesshomaru stared at Keya anger flickering in his eyes. Then with a death tone he replied. "That is not my sister. My sister died years ago by the work of stupid humans."

Each word dropped heavily in Keya's heart. _My own brother doesn't even know me._ This thought struck her heavily. She was about to try and convince him other wise, but was interrupted by a familiar hand clamping over her mouth.

"You're right! This isn't your sister." Kouga confirmed while holding on tight to Keya and keep his hand securely over her mouth. "This is … Keyamo. She's a new wolf demon that I've just recruited."

_Keyamo? What the hell? _Keya was not impressed. Here was her only chance to get out of this mess and Kouga was messing it up.

Sesshomaru looked skeptic. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "A wolf demon you say? Then why does she have human ears?"

"Yeah exactly!" Sakura agreed. "How do you explain that wolf demon? You can't hide the truth that she's actually Keya!"

"Hmph. Why she's a half demon of course." Kouga replied.

"Ohhhh, he's good." Sakura complimented. Then she turned to Sesshomaru. "He's lying really! She really is Keya!"

Kouga huffed. "I'm afraid that Keyamo was only pretending to be Keya. She's a little… crazy in the head. I wouldn't bother your self with her. She's just a num skull anyways." At this point Kouga cringed in pain, for Keya had just kicked him hard in the place were all guys are most venerable.

Sesshomaru still not quite believing of what Kouga was saying took Sakura's hand and started to drag her away. "What are you doing!" Sakura yelled. "You're not going to actually believe that jerk of a wolf demon over me, are you?" Sesshomaru just kept walking. Rin grabbed, the almost dead, Jaken out of the water and threw him onto Setsuka.

"Let go of me! I wont leave without Keya! Let me go!" Sakura's desperate pleas could be heard echoing throughout the forest. Sesshomaru just ignored her and kept on dragging her on. "I can't believe you wont help your own sister! What kind of brother are you?"

At this remark Sesshomaru abruptly turned around to face Sakura. His eyes flashed in anger. "That was not my sister. My sister was killed years ago by insolent humans! Because of there hatred towards demons she is now gone! I will NOT help someone claiming to be her." There was just silence after this. Sakura didn't dare question him. All she wanted to do right now was go to Inuyasha and his gang and tell them where Keya was.

Back at the hot springs Kouga stayed still making sure that Sesshomaru and his group were gone. Finally when he was sure they were a good distance away he released Keya. She quickly got away from him. Whipping her head around to face him her black hair whipped across her face. Her eyes reflecting pure hatred. She looked at him full of fury.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Keya yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

"Trying to prevent you from ruining my plane. Hey you bit me!" Kouga replied casually.

"I don't care about your freakin plane! You just made me look like a complete jerk in front of my own brother! Now he still thinks that I'm still dead and now thinks that there's someone impersonating me!" Keya exclaimed.

Kouga still staring at the bite marks Keya had left responded, "Hey, you drew blood!"

Keya stared at him for a second completely dumb founded, but soon returned to her raging state. "You jerk! I can't believe you! All you care about is yourself, and killing my brother just so you can get some girl." At this Keya turned away. Tears were streaming down her face and she didn't want Kouga to see.

Kouga just gazed at her in awe. Why was he feeling sad? Further more why was he feeling sad for this mutt girl? Shaking his head clear of these thoughts he started to approach Keya. "So what if I care only for myself? I hate to break it to you princess but not everyone is as caring as you'd like to believe!"

Keya turned around, giving Kouga a death glare but with her teared stained face it didn't work as well as she'd hoped. Kouga's gaze was still on her. _She's crying, but… why?_ He wondered. Never in his time with her had he seen her cry. Unconsciously he reached out his hand and wiped away a tear. His hand still there he neared her. His dark blue eyes never leaving her gaze.

Keya couldn't remove her sight from his. Her heart beat increasing every second. _What's he doing? He can't want to… _Her thoughts trailed off, Kouga was now near enough for him to do what she feared he might. A quick impulse made her move away from him. _No, I wont let him._ Her hair swirled around her face and some stuck because of her tears. _Why is my heart still beating so fast? I can't possibly l…. No! Not in a million years! I will never fall for that jerk. I would sooner die! … _"Uhh" Keya grunted. She was unstable, closing her eyes shut tight clasping her head in her hands. _I feel dizzy, why? The poison!_

Kouga watched Keya wobbling towards the pool. _She's going to fall in! _ In one quick movement he swept her up just before she fell in. Kouga looked down at her limp body. _She's fainted. _Without another thought he started to walk back to the cave.

(END CHAPTER)

Keynomoe: Wow. That was a short chapter. Oh well! It just means it gets loaded faster! Wasn't that quite a romantic chapter? I only did it so romantic because I was listening to a romantic song. So don't blame me, blame the song! -.-() Anyways… what did you think of it Keya?

Keya: (blushing a rosy red)

Keynomoe: What's your problem? SAY SOMETHING!

Keya: … Eeep!

Keynomoe: Hmmm. Oookaay then. What did you think about it Kouga?

Kouga: (off in a corner. Mumbling something about killing Keynomoe in her sleep.)

Keynomoe: (sniffle) I don't think they liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I NEED CLOSURE! If you didn't like it tell me what you didn't like and I'll fix it for next time. Later!


End file.
